


doubt into certainty

by joemcalister



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, braven, braven is soft and in love, rellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joemcalister/pseuds/joemcalister
Summary: don’t mind me, but i may or may not have written a braven/rellamy short little one-shot based on a tumblr post and tags of mine. ( user @colinford )whatever you do don’t think about raven resting her legs in bellamy’s lap while he reads his mythology books. oh and don’t think about how bellamy probably rubs raven’s bad leg underneath her brace while doing so.





	doubt into certainty

"hey…” raven mutters to a distracted bellamy who’s nose deep into his mythology book. a defeated sigh comes from her lips and by the time her eyes finally go up to meet his he’s already looking at her. little did she know, he’s been looking at her as soon as she first spoke. she was just too busy avoiding his gaze to know it.

“you okay, raven?” he questions, and for a moment ravens heart fills with warmth as she hears the worry that’s evident in his tone. bellamy offers her the seat next to him which she appreciatively takes. she shrugs her shoulders and bellamy closes his book. it’s obvious that somethings bothering her, so he wants to give her his full attention just like she would with him.

once seated comfortably in her spot, raven’s position shifts. her legs are now extended over bellamy’s lap as he rests a hand on her leg with a small smile. she returns the smile, of course. how couldn’t she? when he smiles, it’s almost a force-of-habit to smile back at him. his smile is comforting, but hers on the other hand, it’s clear that she’s just tired. rightfully so. how many times has she saved their asses now?

“so …” she finally begins. it sounded positive at first, but bellamy knows that she’s probably just trying to keep him comforted even though she’s about to deliver news that will probably let them all down. maybe that’s why it’s so hard for her to say it.

bellamy’s gaze on her is soft. warm. she can feel it and she can see it as she looks back into his eyes and he’s preparing himself for whatever she’s about to tell him.

“i tried to figure out a way to get us to the ground again … ” she trails off, but bellamy stays silent so that she can finish her sentence. he may not speak, but his hands move to her brace.

over the last five years, this has become their thing. a tired and over-worked raven finds her way to bellamy, her person , and the two sit together. they talk, they joke, bellamy gives raven a much-needed and much-appreciated massage to her bad leg and they’re just … together, and that’s enough. it’s always enough.

he looks to her for a quick moment. almost like he’s seeking approval to start taking off her brace. regardless of how many times they’ve done this, regardless of how many times he’s looked to her for permission to ever-so-gently remove the medical brace from her leg, he still waits for her to tell him she’s okay with it. every time .

raven gives him a nod of consent. she even offers an appreciative smile due to the fact that he was considerate enough to even ask permission to begin with.

once the brace is off her leg bellamy sets it down on the table in front of him as he relaxes back into his seat, giving ravens legs more space in his lap. he’s got his left arm rested over both, while the other massages away. it’s not as productive as when he helps her exercise the the muscles, joints, and tendons in her leg to avoid contractures, but it’s something she’s grown to love.

“without getting into the science of it all not like you’d understand a word of it anyways ” she jabs jokingly, smile growing brighter as she gets a small laugh from bellamy, nodding his head in acceptance because she’s right. she usually always is. “i don’t think i can do this, bellamy.”

ravens voice is filled with doubt, but once bellamy begins to speak, his voice is full of the encouragement she needs and supported by his comforting tone. "well… we know you can.“ he trails off , referring to him and the rest of the space-kru while never taking his eyes off of hers for a second.

”i know you can.“ he makes sure to emphasize the i in the sentence and it brings a smile to ravens features, not a full one, but an appreciative one .

"yeah?” she questions and he only nods again, confidently.

“what makes you so sure?” she questions again, and without skipping a beat, bellamy sits up a little straighter in his seat and he just smiles. “because, raven … you can do anything. you can survive anything. maybe you hit a bump in the road, or … the milky-way, or whatever ” his attempt at a joke works, and it causes her to laugh and her laugh ensures his smile never falters. “but you can do this. you can figure this out, and you will.”

it’s no secret that bellamy’s always been raven’s biggest supporter, after all, he was pretty convinced that she could make her own water. he still believes she can, if she had the things she needs. it’s no surprise that when she’s doubting herself, he's always right there to support her and help change her doubt into certainty.

“i think deep down, you know you can do this too.”


End file.
